Cheery Bombs
by Maxamantium
Summary: an endverse oneshot with fireworks and clothing!kink sex.


Looking back on it, this probably wasn't one of Dean's brightest ideas, "CAS! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

Castiel scrambled to the side of the roof and plopped down beside their fearless leader, "You know this wasn't your smartest idea."

Dean growled, "Shut up and light them would you."

Cas shrugged and quickly lit a cherry bomb on the small fire in front of them, aiming it at the crots that had begun to swarm at the bottom of the convince store they were holed up on (roofs tended to be safer than the ground).

On a mission to find the colt (which of course ended up in failure), they had run out of ammunition. In a hast to protect themselves they grabbed whatever they could in the convience store, (which just so happened to be a shit load of fireworks) and hauled themselves to the roof.

Cas laughed joyously as red sparks flew from the tip of the firework and smashed into a particularly fat crot's face, making him stumble backwards a little, "10 points!"

Dean grunted, "Are still stoned?" He lit a crackling comet and aimed towards the middle of the crot mass.

Castiel chuckled and kissed Dean's cheek, "What's your point?"

A baragge of white sparks shot out of dean's stick and hit about four crots in the head at once. Dean smirked, "I belive it's 40."

Cas grinned, "Oh it's on."

They both grabbed a bunch of fireworks and aimed them down at the hoard, grinning and laughing as they called points.

They were the only one's left on this little mission. The rest had fled or died. But right now Dean didn't really care. It had only been two years since the crots took over everything, and exactly one year since Cas had become completley human. All in all it was a shitty life, but he had Cas.

Cas, beautiful Cas who sacrificed everything for him, followed him into the darkest places and pulled his ass out of hell. Cas who had never left him, who helf him at night when the weight of everything felt too heavy on his shoulders. Cas, who made him feel loved, even when the world was in the shitter,

He still had Cas, and that's why he couldn't care whether or not they were the only ones left, because at least it was them.

Dean smiled at the man beside him, laughing as he threw fireworks at the crots and watched them fumble to avoid being hit, "Don't ever change Cas."

Castiel turned to look at Dean and smiled, "Okay."

Dean smiled, "So what's the score?"

Cas knit his brows together, "Not sure. I think its 100 to 140."

Dean chuckled and dragged the biggest firework towards him, "This ought to even it up."

Cas laughed as Dean lit the _Dragon Slayer_ and sent shot after shot of red and orange into the crots, each one exploding on impact.

Dean shouted, "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Cas wooped as the crots decided that they were more effort than it was worth and shuffled away one by one in search of something else to prey on.

Dean hucked the empty tube across the roof and flopped onto his back, "Happy Birthday Cas."

Cas smiled and rolled over to cuddle into Dean's chest, "Birthday?"

Dean shrugged as Cas started kissing his collar bone, "You know, cause one year ago today you became human. So now it's your birthday."

Castiel smirked against Dean's neck as he began to slip the hunter's jacket off, "Do I get a present?"

Dean laughed. Cas always got a little horny after missions, "If you want a present I'm sure I could arrange something."

Cas hummed happily as Dean's hands slipped under his tunic and across his back, rubbing circles into his shoulder blades, "Excellent."

Cas threw his leg over Dean's waist to sit snuggly on his hips, "I could go for some meat pie right about now."

Dean groaned in embarassment, "We _need_ to work on your pillow talk."

Cas chuckled and bent over to kiss him passionatly, "I don't think I want to do much talking," his hand slid down to the drawstring on his pants, sloely loosening them and slidding them over his hips and to his mid thighs, underwear completly forgone, "if you know what I mean."

Dean moaned at the sight of Castiel's cock glistening pre-cum in the chilly fall air. Did the man ever wear underwear? Dean pulled Castiel back to his lips and felt him shimmy the rest of the way out of his pants.

They kissed hurriedly as Dean fumbled with his jeans, pushing them down just enough that his cock could be pulled free. Neither of them really cared about foreplay to much at this point as they bucked against each other in search of friction.

"Dean, I ecpect you to go slow later, but right now I need it," Cas moaned.

Dean nodded and spit in his palm, his fingers reaching back to slip inside the man's hole. Cas moaned, "God yes!" His head hit Dean's shoulder as he gripped the ledge of the roof behind them, rocking back on Dean's fingers as he pushed in over and over again.

It would always amaze Dean how wanton an ex-engel could be in bed. '_Why not shower myself in decadence?', _Dean remembered the first time he had mentioned it.

Dean moaned as Cas slipped of his fingers and hurriedly positoned himself over Dean's cock and slid down in a rush, bottoming out immediatly.

"Fuck Cas," Dean sat up a bit and placed his hands firmly on his angel's hips to keep him steady.

Cas moaned and slid his arms around Dean's neck as he rocked up and down, "Fast. I want it fast."

Dean nodded and began to bounce Cas up and down on his cock in a brutal pace, letting Cas feel all the pain that came with each slide, just the way he liked it.

Cas panted as he bit into Dean's shoulder, the feel of his hunter's jeans hitting his ass with each downward slide turning him on like nobody's bussiness. He'd be lying if he told anyone that Dean fucking him through his clothes wasn't his biggest kink ever.

"Dean... Fuck... Ngnnmmm," Cas almost screamed as Dean wrapped his arms around his back and slammed up into his prostate.

Dean kissed behind Castiel's ear as he gripped the man's tunic in his fists. They hadn't fucked like this in days and man was he enjoying it.

"Cas, fuck..." he moaned as Cas used his legs to slam down on him.

"Dean, I-I'm not going to last much longer," Cas fisted his hands in Dean's hair and whimpered.

Dean nodded and slipped his arm around to fist Castiel's cock in time with their thrusts, "Go on Cas. Cum for me."

Cas groaned as he spilled all over Dean's hand and shirt, "Dean!"

Dean shivered and slammed into his angel one more time before empting his load inside him, a little bit of semen leaking out of Castiel's hole and onto his jeans.

They panted hard, a tangle of limbs and filthy clothes, each desperatly needing a shower. Cas smiled and slipped off of Dean's cock and then fell to the side of him.

Dean grinned, "That was fun."

Cas laughed, "Yes it was." He kissed Dean's cheek before grabbing his pants and sliding them over his legs, not bothering to clean up the mess between his legs.

Dean tucked himself back into his pants and wiped his hands on Cas's tunic. The angel smirked at him playfully, "I'm not a napkin Dean."

Dean shrugged, "We'll do laundry later." (which meant a pile of clothes in an old bathtub and some dish soap.)

Cas smiled, "Alright."

_Yes,_ Dean thought. _As long as I have Cas._


End file.
